The new Generation
by AngelofClaves
Summary: This story follows the life of the next generation of class 1A students. (Bakukiri/ Kiribaku/ Bakushima, Tododeku, Iida x Mei, Shinsou x Kaminari, Tsuyu x Ururaka, Momo x Jirou, Mashirao x Toru, Shoji x Tokoyami, Sero x Mina, Shigaraki x Dabi, Twice x Toga) Warning!- same sex pregnancy is possible in this fanfic BUT it is NOT an omega verse! More warnings inside.
1. TheEndofTheBeggining

-A/N- In this story same sex pregnancy is possible.

Disclaimer- Abuse/violence, language, BL, GL, underaged drinking is in the following story. Also I do NOT own any of the characters in MHA only the OC's AKA their children... Also we are going to pretend that Twice is the same age as Toga or maybe like a year older because when I made this story I forgot to look up the ages of each character.

Time setting: 2026 February 1

"I can't believe I'm a father..." Bakugou said staring in awe at the baby girl in his arms then at Kirishima, who was currently in a hospital bed.

"I know me neither." Kirishima smiled up at Bakugou then went back to the baby boy in his arms.

"Hey? Babe?"

"Hmm" Kirishima looked into Bakugous eyes.

"Thank you." Bakugou curved his lips into a small smile while red crept onto his cheeks. All Kirishima could do was smile as wide as possible at the sight of his flustered husband.

"What are we gonna name them?"

"I dunno Eiji... How bout we name em' in the morning, you need to rest."

"Yea thats a," Kirishima yawned in the middle of saying his sentence, "good Idea."

Bakugou smiled and moved the swaddled babies into two separate cradles. He then kissed the two little twins on the forehead.

"Goodnight babe"

"Night Eiji." Bakugou said with a peck on Kirishima's a forehead. Bakugou moved towards the couch and fell asleep.

-In the morning-

"Hey guys!" Denki almost yelled in the dead silent room.

"Holy shit! Who the fu... Kaminari?!' Bakugou jumped off the couch with a perplexed look on his face.

'What the? Baku... Kaminari... Who.. Why?" Kirishima looked up at them his head woozy from sleep. "Oh, hey Shinsou.."

"Hey." Shinsou said from behind Denki causing the jumpy pomeranian to curse once again.

"What the fuck man! Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Shinsou said lazily while also putting his hands up lazily.

"Why are you guys here?" Bakugou queried.

"Weeeell as you know Kirishima had a baby so you know being the friends that we are we came to visit and to bring that thing you wanted me to bring, wink wink." Denki stated.

"Oh right. You have it?"

Kirishima just looked from Denki to Bakugou with his mind racing with ideas of what this mysterious object could be. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The Ear... Wait? You didn't tell him?" Denki said with one eyebrow raised.

"No! It's supposed to be a surprise!"

"Sorry sorry!"

After the words had been shouted the two babies began to cry as they awoke.

Denki, when hearing the cries, rushed over to the two babies.

"There's two of them!?! Damn, that must've been hard Kirishima!"

"That's why he asked for two of them Denki..." Shinsou pitches in.

"Wait really?"

"Yes dumbass!" Bakugou said while picking up the two babies handing the girl to Kirishima.

The next second the four heroes heard two neat knocks on the door.

"Half n' half..." Baugou said with confidence in his prediction.

As the door opened Kirishima, Denki, and Shinsou stared in awe at the fact that Bakugou did in fact call it.

"Bakugou, Kirishima... You guys got her before us, huh." Todoroki said bowing his head to the four adults.

"Hey guys,' Midoriya came through the door and everyone's jaws dropped, except Bakugous that is, at Midoriyas pregnant belly.

"Finally did it huh Half n' half?"

"Yep, you too apparently."

"You guys are so in tune with each other... its kinda creepy," Denki said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Tch." Was the only response.

"Did you bring them?" Kirishima asked Midoriya.

"Yea of course." Midoriya said with a little smile as he lifted a little brown bag.

"So... I guess we both got surprises huh?"

"Yep look like Katsuki.." Kirishima smiled."Are you gonna show me what you got?"

"R-right uhm oi Kaminari get em' out!" Bakugou barked.

"Calm down... I got them here." Denki got a brown bag out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Bakugou.

Bakugou took the bag from Denki and dumped out 2 pairs of earrings both of them suns with a bronze gold coloring. "We don't have to get their ears pierced, but these just reminded me of you so I got them for the twins."

"They're beautiful ! Thank you Katsuki!" Kirishima smiled at Bakugou.

"Izuku, could you hand me the bag?" Right as Kirishima finished his sentence Midoriya was

handing him the bag.

Kirishima grabbed it from Midoriya and dumped 2 necklaces out onto his hand. "This one is for her." He held up a necklace with a small, thin metal dream catcher as the pendent it had a blue stone in the middle and 3 small metal feathers at the end.

"And this ones for him," He held up a thin silver chain, an eagles claw on it, it was engraved with swirls around the edges.

"Wait? Is that from the bird i accidentally killed on our first camping trip?" Bakugou asked.

"Haha! I'm glad you noticed!" Kirishima smiled.

"Wait? Kacchan? You 'accidentally killed an eagle?"

"Huh? Oh yea he did but it's a loooong story... Hehe" Kirishima answered.

"That we really aren't going to tell." Bakugou shot a look at Kirishima who just puckered his lips to the side and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming!" Kirishima smiled to the group.

"Of course Kirishima! We are happy to!" Denki said answering for him and his spouse.

"Gladly Kirishima." Todoroki answered.

"Of course, you don't have to thank us." Midoriya said smiling back at Kirishima.

"How about the 5 of us go to get lunch and we can bring Eiji back whatever he wants?" Bakugou suggested.

"yes! Please I'm dying for some real food!" Kirishima declared. "Plus while you all are gone I can take a nap!" Kirishima smiled at the 5.

"Alright sure lets go." Todoroki said.

The 5 of them walked out right after Bakugou lied the babies at either side of Kirishima.

"See you soon Eiji." Bakugou said then clicked the door shut.

After about 10 minutes of the group being gone Kirishima slipped into sleep.

3 knocks came from the door not but 6 minutes later.

"Hello." Said the female nurse with her face covered and her hair in 2 messy side buns,

"Hiya!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"How ya feeling?" The nurse said as she got a napkin out of her pocket.

"Pretty good! I mean I'm a father now, haha!" Kirishima stated both arms under his twins.

"Yeah, I bet your just ecstatic..." Her tone was threatening now as 3 other people in nurse attire walked through the door.

"Umm, what- what's happening," Kirishimas grip on the babies tightened.

"Well, since you asked we're taking your children!" Said one of the 3 male nurses who walked in.

As they came closer they took off they're masks revealing 4 very familiar faces.

"Hello there Red Riot..." One of the male nurses said as the mask dropped to the floor revealing his identity.

"Shigaraki!" Kirishima tried to move but Dabi and Toga had moved to his sides, holding him down.

"Well since your quirk is not able to be activated for a week after giving birth we decided to take advantage of this moment." Dabi said.

"Hey guys lets hurry up here!" Twice said, "The others are coming down the hall!"

"Alright." Toga answered pulling two long bladed knives out of her pocket and thrusting it into Kirishimas arms pinning him to the bed.

"Argh!! Please! Don't take them!" Kirishima begged as he tried to move his arms to the twins who were still sleeping soundly.

"Hey hey hey! Hurry up they heard him scream!"

Twice said again.

"Alright alright I'm going." Toga said picking up the girl from Kirishimas right side as Dabi picked up the baby boy from his left side.

Boom, the door slammed open causing twice too swing backwards to avoid the blast.

"Don't take another step or they will kill them." Shigaraki said as Toga put a knife to the baby girls throat and dabi was getting ready to burn the baby boy to a crisp.

"Don't hurt them! Just don't move Bakugou!" Kirishima yelled through the tears.

"Kirishima!" Bakugou looked back at the babies and their captors putting his hands up in defeat with an angry scowl on his face.

"Thank you, killing a baby is very distasteful frankly." Dabi said with a smirk on his face.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Bakugou said.

"Bye bye!" Toga said jumping out the widow followed by Dabi then twice then Shigaraki.

Bakugou ran to the window and saw the 4 of them get teleported and cursed as they vanished with his twins. He then ran over to Kirishimas side as he saw his husband cry in pain both physically and emotionally. he saw the blades in his arms that chained him to the bed and began to feel tears stream down his face as well.

"Guys? What happened?" Denki said huffing from the lack of oxygen.

"They-They took them! They took the twins!" Kirishima said through his sobs.

"Holy shit..." Todoroki said from behind him.

"Bakugou can you take them out please."

Bakugou looked at Kirishima then at the knives through his blurry vision. "Yea, Kiri"

He pulled the knives out as fast as he could and Shinsou ran to find a doctor.

That night Bakugou layed with Kirishima as tears ran down their faces like waterfalls and they cursed the LOV and swore they would take their babies back.

-15 years later- 2041 August 30

INFORMATION CENTER-

The LOV named the girl twin Kirai and her brother Shi. Shi is older than Kirai by 2 minutes. Kirai has bolde hair that ends right above her shoulders, her quirk is spontainus combustion she can make things explode at will but she has to look at her target for at least 5 seconds, but her emotions can cause her quirk to activate into something else rather than spontaneous combustion like if she were to get angry, sad, threatened, very very excited, sexual stimulation. Shi has black hair that spikes like Bakugous , his quirk is stone the ability to turn things to stone (and unturn them into stone) by touching them but he has full control over what he wants to turn into stone or not he can also turn himself into stone or certain parts of his body like Kirishima and still have full control over his body.

They both have red eyes. They also both have 3 pericings one 2 on their lobe and 1 on their upper ear/cartilage.

Toga x Twice have a kid named Kurutta,

Kurutta has blonde hair that goes down to his mid neck. He's got aquamarine eyes, His quirk is the ability to create clones by drinking others blood.

Shigaraki x Dabi has twins a boy named Hai and a Girl named Ai, they all grew up together with Shi and Kirai.

Ai has black hair that goes to her mid back her left eye is red and her right eye is blue. She can make anything's blood cells disintegrate either to the point of fainting or death.

Hai has short light blue hair that spikes like Dabis.

He can turn himself or someone else into blue lava AKA VERRRRY hot lava... by touching them

Shinsou x kaminari have 1 kids girl named Hikarai but people just call her Hika, She has orange hair that goes to her upper mid back, she has purple eyes, her quirk is the ability to drain others of emotion read others emotions and project her emotions to cause weather anomalies sometimes if provoked or close enough to a person she can have glimpses of their memories.

Todoroki x Izuku has triplets a boy named Takai (he is 3 months older than Ko and Kan) a boy named Kanjo people just call him Kan though, and a boy named Kori people call him Ko (he is younger than Kan by 1 hour)

Takai has green hair with white tips styled like Deku's but he has a more fuck boy look, his left eye is green his right eye is blue, his quirk is the ability to animate fire and ice (they also have a green tint to them)

Kan has red hair, his eyes are gray, his hair is down to his shoulders (he usually wears it in a small ponytail with hair still in his face), his quirk is ice.

Ko has white hair, blue eyes, his hair is shaved at the sides. His quirk is fire.

Jirou x Momo have a girl named Eko, she has black hair down to her lower back with a dark purple streak in it, her eyes are black with purple around her pupil, her quirk is the ability to make sound waves come out of her body from a range of 1-10 1 being no damage 10 being able to obliterate mostly anything.

Asui x Ururaka have a boy named Jigoku but people call him Ji, he has shoulder length brown hair, his eyes are green, his quirk is allows him to make anything he spits on float, he can also lighten gravity and increase gravity on an object he has spit on.

Sero x Mina have 2 kids a boy named Tanoshi people call him Tan (He is 4 days older than Yokina), and a girl named Yokina people call her Yo.

Tan has short fluffy black hair, his eyes are yellow and the white of his eyes is black, his quirk is the ability to make acid tape come out of his hands. His skin is also pink

Yo has pink hair down to her upper thigh, her eyes are black, her quirk is the ability to make liquid glue come out of her pores it takes 1 minute to dry. She has horns on her head like Minas

Shoji x Tokoyami (Were gonna say that Tokoyami doesn't have his beak) have a boy named Shinrin nicknamed Shin, he has feathery white hair with black streaks, his eyes are red with black rim, his quirk is he can process anything's shadow and control them from it he can also turn into a shadow he also has incredible hearing. They also have a daughter named Kitsune but people call her Kit she has, black hair with white speckles in it, she has black eyes with red rims, her quirk is the ability to swim through peoples minds and read their memories, but she haas to literally swim through pictures of peoples pasts until she finds something she likes, her physical body is extremely strong from swimming irl so she can properly use her quirk. Her physical body cannot be used when she is memory swimming but it only usually takes 10 minutes to find what she wants.

Mashirao x Toru has a daughter named Amai she has blonde hair that ends at her shoulders, her eyes are black with blue rim, her quirk is the ability to manipulate wind. They also have a son named Taizai people call him Tai though, he's got brown short hair styled like Mashirao's, his eyes are blue with black around them, his quirk is the ability to shapeshift into any animal he has seen.

Iida x Mei have a girl named Zurui but people call her Zu she has feathery pink hair with blue streaks in it that go to her shoulder blades, her eyes are yellow with blue rims, her quirk is that she can make boosters come out of her hands and feet so she can fly.

"Hey! Auntie Toga!" Kirai yelled from the kitchen.

"What's up?" Toga answered walking towards her.

"What time do you think Shi and Uncle Dabi'll be back?"

"Dunno, the heroes have been more vigilant lately and they don't trust me or you to go and get the food soo,"

"Ha yea they really don't do they?" Kirai said smirking remembering the face they made when Toga and her went to the store and only got candy.

"That was pretty funny though!" Ai came out of her room for the morning bouncing around the kitchen putting her elbow on Kirais shoulder.

"Morning Ai..." Kirai said with a cocked eyebrow. "Why are you so fucking happy right now?"

"Oh I woke up suuuper early and my dad (Shigaraki) told me that all of us are going to go undercover at UA soon!" Ai shouted causing the other teens to wake up.

"Waiiiit!" Kurutta slid in and slipped. "Really?!?"

"Yeap! He told me! And there's no way he would joke about this!"

"Holy shit! Really?" Ai's twin brother Hai ran in right behind Kurutta his blue hair matted as per usual.

"Yea I know right!!"

"Wait Uncle Shigaraki really said that?" Kirai questioned making her and Ai look each other in the eye.

"Yes!" Ai placed her hands on Kirais shoulders.

"Auntie Toga? Do you know anything about this?" Kirai asked causing the 3 others to turn to Toga.

She sighed, "Yes, it's all true... BUT Shigaraki and Dabi wanted it to be a surprise so try to act surprised when they tell you..." Toga said putting here hand in her hair that was out of the buns and down to her lower back.

"Oh my God... Holy shit, we- we're going on our first mission! Fuck yea!" Kirai yelled punching the air causing the other 3 to just stare at her.

"What did you do with Kirai imposter!" Ai yelled in her face smiling at the fact that her friend was excited.

"For real you never get this pumped!" Kurutta said nudging her shoulder.

"I just- we get to go outside! Unsupervised! In a place with other kids our age! We get to fight..." The last part was almost a whisper.

"yea, I know I feel exactly the same!" Hai pitched in.

"Calm down you hooligans!" Toga said flicking the kids on the forehead. "They're gonna come back soon." Toga flashed them her phone and the text from Dabi.

"Oh shit we gotta get ready!" Hai yelled

"Yea, uhh lets just like sit down or somethin!" Kurutta yelled.

At that the gang all sat on the couch oddly stiff and got stiffer when the door opened.

"Hey guys..." Dabi greeted his eyebrow cocked at the stiff children.

"Oh shit what happened...? Did you guys kill the cat again?" Shi joked and when their faces didn't change he was a little bit worried. "Wait did you guys actually kill the cat?"

"We don't have a cat dumbass!" Kirai yelled at her brother.

"Yeah we do..." Dabi added.

"Wait? No..." Kirai looked at everyone in confusion.

"Kirai... Are you taking drugs?" Ai asked.

"What the fuck no! you guys are though! We don't have another fucking," right at those words a black cat walked on her lap, "CAT!!!" Kirai jumped ack and starred at the laughing crowd. "Shut the fuck up!" She smiled at her stupidity.

"So why's everyone so tense? Cuz I mean its not the cat..." Dabi asked.

The 4 kids just glanced at each other and held their breath as if trying not to let the secret slip out.

"Is this about the UA thing?" Shi asked.

"No what UA thing?..." Ai said.

"Whaaaaat a UA thing?" Hai asked.

"Pfft! What's UA?" Kurutta said. They all said it at about the same time while Kirai stared at Shi mouth open until...

"YOU KNEW?!? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!! SHI YOU MOTHERFUCKEEEEERRRRR!!" Kirai yelled loud enough to shake the earth, she then peeped up and sprung herself at Shi as the other 3 tried to keep her back. "YOU PROMISED ME NO MORE SECRETS!! YOU PROMISED!"

"Kirai calm down!!!" Dabi yelled springing himself forward to stop Kirai from killing her brother.

Kirai made the dust particles around the group explode to get the group off of her.

"Shit!" Dabi yelled along with everyone else.

"I'm gonna get Shigaraki!" Toga yelled to the 4 people on the ground.

"Kirai!! Calm down!" Shi yelled at his sister.

"WHY!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!! AFTER WHAT HAPPENED YOU PROMISED NO MORE SECRETS!!" Kirai yelled in her brothers face, a hand nest to his face threatening to blow him to smithereens.

"Kirai please calm down." Shi said again trying not to sound threatening, as he saw fire dance at the edge of his sitters eyes.

"Why... Why!" Kirai yelled again not giving up the topic.

"KIRAI!" Shigaraki yelled bringing 4 fingers around her neck. "Calm the fuck down." With those words Kirai moved her hand away from Shi's face. "I thought we talked about keeping your emotions in control... especially after what happened last time..."

\- FLASHBACK 6 years ago -

"Get off him! Please!!" Kirai yelled at a man who was trying to take Shi away.

"No!! Kirai!! Go away!!" Shi yelled struggling to get free.

"SHIII!!!" Kirai yelled. "NOO!!!"

\- End of Flashback-

"Get off me!" Kirai yelled pushing Shigaraki away from her as she quickly got off her brother and sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry Shi... I... Overreacted.." Kirai said after about 3 minutes of silence.

"It's fine! No biggie, I should've probably told you..." Shi said smiling at his sister. Kirai just looked at the ground and smiled as her brother forgave her.

"Anyway..." Shigaraki started, "Let's get to the details of your mission."

"Right.. what exactly are we going to do?" Kurutta asked as Ai and Hai both looked at Shigaraki with puppy eyes.

"Ahem... Yeah well you guys have to submit your papers today right after this talk and the test is in 2 days so make sure to get rest and train for the 2 day you have."

"Do you know what the tests are?" Kirai asked her brows furrowed as she leaned forward.

"Not exactly... I know that they still have a written test and the robot test, but I've heard that they added a second test... where you'll have to fight the heroes." Shigaraki said his voice sounding worried.

"Oh... Damn." Shi said his voice dropping

"Way to sound confident bro..." Kirai said one eyebrow raised and a sly grin on her face.

"Well, I mean, the odds are against us, they have experience. Way more than we do..." Shi said sounding serious.

"I know I was just trying to lighten the heavy mood ya know." Kirai said her gaze dropping to the ground.

"Ha, nice try, but you've never really been good at that..." Shi retorted his lips curling into a small smile as his brows furrowed.

"Huh... yea" Kirai said her gaze still on the ground and her a small grin planted on her face.

"Wow guys... way to be Debby downers!!" Ai said her words causing Shi and Kirai to chuckle.

"Yea guys!! I mean we were trained by the main members of THE LEAUGE OF VILLIANS!! We at least have a chance at getting in!!" Kurutta yelled jumping up next to Ai.

"Yea!! For once Ai and Kurutta have a point!!" Hai jumped in.

"What?! I have points!!" Ai laughed after she said her words, along with everyone else.

"Just, try guys. Ok?" Dabi said to the teens.

"Yes please, just come back safely... Please." Shigaraki said after Dabi.

"Don't worry uncle Shiga... We'll be fine." Shi said while walking over and wrapping his arms around Shigaraki followed by the other 3 then giving Dabi and Toga hugs after.

"Here come with me guys." Toga said leading the kids down the hall and to the basement. "Train for 2 hours then come up and get lunch..."

"2 hours!!!" Shi yelled causing Toga to laugh.

"Yes pipsqueak 2 hours." Toga said ruffiling his hair.

"Now don't play aground you monkeys!" She yelled back as she walked up the stairs.

"Alright let's do this guys!" Kirai said putting her fist out.

"Right!" The other 4 said in unison as they brought their fists to hers.

\- That night -

'Why did I react like that...' Kirai thought to herself remembering the incident with her brother that morning. 'It's been happening a lot lately too... my emotions make my body move... What...'

"What's happening to me..." Kirai said aloud as she moved her arm over her eyes remembering her past and what happened when this first started.

\- FLASH BACK 6 years ago -

"Get off him! Please!" Kirai yelled to a man who was pinning Shi to a wall.

"No!! Kirai!! Go away!!" Shi yelled struggling to get free.

"You should listen brat!" The man yelled back at Kirai.

"Shi!!!" Kirai yelled, "NO!!!" Her vision went blurry after those words and she blacked out. When she woke up the man who was hurting Shi layed at her feet, burnt to a crisp part of his lower body turned to ash, and blood all over her hands and face... not her own, but the culprits. The ground was charred as well as the buildings, any surrounding area was marked by fire, Kirai standing in the center of the burn marks, Shi lying 2 feet ahead of her, unharmed.

-End Flashback-

"Why can't I remember... What happened that time?" Kirai said as she drifted into sleep.

\- 2 days later September 1 2041 -

"Bye mom!! Bye dad!" Kurutta yelled back as he ran to catch up with Ai, Hai, Kirai, and Shi.

"Bye ya bunch of crazy's!!" Toga yelled out.

"Bye Auntie!! Bye everyone!!" Kira spinned around and yelled back.

"Bye guys!!" Twice yelled out as Shigaraki and Dabi just waved to them.

"I hope they pass..." Toga said still waving to the group of kids.

"... I hope they survive ..." Shigaraki said as he turned around to walk inside.

\- At UA after the written exam -

"We all got numbers, huh?" Hai said as he walked towards them.

"Yep..." Ai said staring at her number.

"Say em' on 3?" Kurutta suggested looking from face to face.

"Sure..." Shi said. "1"

"2" everyone began to countdown."3!!" They yelled.

"3!" Kirai yelled.

"2!" Ai said.

"3!!" Hai yelled out.

"2!" Shi said.

"2!" Kurutta yelled.

"Hey!! We're together!!" Hai yelled as he high-fived Kirai.

"Hell yea!!" Kirai yelled back at him. "And you three are together too!!"

"Yes!! I'm so happy we aren't all seperate!!" Ai yelled smiling with glee.

"See you guys later then!" Shi yelled to Hai and Kirai as he and the other 3 walked in the opposite direction of them.

"Bye!! See you all soon!" Hai yelled back as Kirai dragged him behind her.

\- Kirai and Hai's test area -

"There is a lot of people here..." Kirai said as the 2 of them walked toward the growing crowd.

"You could say that again..." Hai said back staring at the mass amount of teenagers, until he saw a boy with brown shoulder length hair walk past them.

"Earth to Hai... Hai...?" Kirai said as she saw her friend drooling as he stared off into the distance. "Ha...i?" She followed his gaze until it reached the brown haired boy and she chuckled as her friend continued to blank out. "Hey asshole! Wake up!" Kirai yelled punching the top of Hai's head resulting in a wince and a firm punch to the arm back.

"What was that for!!" Hai said clearly not amused.

"You were blanking our man... starrin at some hunk of meat over there..." Kirai said pointing back to the boy.

"O-oh.." Hai said his face growing red.

"Why don't you go say hi before the whole fucking test thing starts?" Kirai teased pushing his towards the center of the crowd where the other boy stood.

"Hey!! Kirai!" Hai yelled in desperation trying to get her to stop pushing him, resulting in him stumbling right in front of the young man.

"You alright?" The boy said reaching down to give Hai a hand.

All Hai could do was stare at the boys brown hair as it fell perfectly around his face, and his green eyes pop against his pale skin.

"Hey dude?" He said looking perplexed and growing slightly worried.

"R-right! Yeap just fine!" Hai said taking his hand and then promptly brushing himself off.

"Any way... Umm, what's your name?" The brown haired beauty asked.

"Uh... um, my name?" Hai said starting into the boys green eyes for the second time.

\- Flash back 1 year ago -

"Hey! Hai come here for a second." Shigaraki yelled out to Hai who was staring into the fridge.

"Coming, coming!" Shigaraki usually only called him over to talk to him about something serious so he was ready for a long talk.

As Hai walked into the bedroom he saw Shigaraki on the left side of the bed gesturing for Hai to sit down. Hai slowed his walk and furrowed his brows as he sat next to his dad.

"What's going on dad?" Hai said his face still scrunched up in confusion his eyes filled with slight worry.

(Don't worry he's wearing digital drawing gloves.) Shigaraki sighed placing a hand on Hai's back hesitating before pulling him into a tight embrace closing his eyes as he pulled him closer to him. Hai was startled and his whole body couldn't be bothered to even think of moving for a few seconds. As he snapped back to reality he picked his arms up and pulled them around Shigaraki.

"You... you know I'm not the best with this emotional bullshit... but I just want you to know that I love you. I love all of you with everything I have..." Shigaraki gripped Hai's shirt and Hai's fingers also tightened on Shigaraki's shirt. Hai closed his eyes against his dad's shoulder relishing in the moment.

"And I just i want you to know that. I just want you to know that I really truly love you." Shigaraki said it slowly and Hai could feel silent tears falls from his eyes onto his dads shirt and he couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face.

"Yeah. Dad..." Hais voice cracked in the middle and his voice came out skakyer than he had intended. "I know... I love you too." This was a moment that was always going to stick with Hai, you see Shigaraki never really said those words until that moment and it made Hai feel... safe like he could melt away like he was always going to be loved no matter what. 'Thank you dad' was what he said over and over in his brain the tears still falling and the smile not faltering for a moment.

\- End Flashback -

Hai must've passed for too long because the boy looked perplexed just starting at him.

"You do have a name right?" The boy asked furrowing his brows and smiling.

"Right! Yea I have a name and that name is umm, Hai! My name is Hai!!" He practically yelled in the young mans face.

He just chuckled at the surprise in Hai's voice and face. "Well, Hello Hai, I'm Jigoku Occhaco. Nice to meet you." He said smiling as he really ached out a hand to him. "But please just call me Ji."

"Right um hello, Ji." Hai said as he reached his hand to shake Ji's immediately notacing how soft his hand was. "You have... really soft hands." Hai said the words before he could properly process what he was saying and burst into a red mess.

"Haha..." Kirai yelled standing about 10 feet away just to give him some space.

"Whats so funny?" A girl on her right asked scanning around the area to find what the amusement was.

"Just my fucking idiot of a best friend." Kirai said not even realizing she had answered her question willingly.

"Oh, well where are they?" She asked looking around refusing to make eye contact with Kirai.

"Just over there." Kirai said pointing to where Hai and Ji were standing still talking.

"Oh, you mean with Ji?" The girl said looking over to them.

"Yea sure whatever the fuck his name is. I just saw Hia gawking over him so I gave him a push of sorts." Kirai said, again answering the question before realizing that she had answered. "Wait, how do you know that guy?" Kirai still hadn't even looked at the girl next to her and didn't even bother to.

"Oh, my mom and dad knew his moms so we are kind of already friends I mean we grew up together." She answered. "How do you know the guy talking to Ji?"

"Oh, we grew up together too..." Kirai then took the time to look at the girl next to her and noticing her pink and blue hair immediately and also noticing how her hair looked like bird feathers.

"Oh, see you later." The girl said rushing off through the giant gates that had just been pushed open. Causing Kirai to rush in as well making sure to grab the frozen Hai as well.

"Ok... what's the plan?" Hai said looking Kirai in the eyes as the others fought the robots one by one.

"Well, I say we just run opposite ways and say fuck it. Just destroy as many as these shit peice of metal as you can!!" Kirai yelled as she turned away from Hai and ran between two large buildings.

"Ok... should be easy enough..." Hai said turning and walking into the open space.

\- Kirai -

"Ok... where are all of these motherfuckers..." Kirai said as she ran through the alley into an open space.

"There you shits are." Kira said a triumphant tone in her voice. She ran to them as fast as she could and kicked a it a bit before just blowing the damn thing up. "Nothing like uncle Shigas shit robots! These fuckers are way easier to handle!" Kirai said taking out the 20 or so other robots that followed the first.

'I'm going to find the big fucker and blow that thing up.' Kirai thought as she blew up the other robots before climbing one of the buildings and rushing towards the biggest bot she could see.

\- Hai -

"Thanks Kirai for just up and leaving me!" Hai shouted at the air around him. "Not that I cant do this by myself!! Don't doubt me!" He yelled again at the air then noticed that he must've looked fucking crazy cuz the other contestants just fucking stared at the guy. Then a soft laugh came from the back of the small crowd. As Hai's eyes fell back there he noticed brown hair and green eyes and immediately his face flaired up and he could feel his hand smoking then falling into a blue lava substance.

"Aww shit... not this again." Hai said as his body melted into lava without his consent. But soon after he regained his bearings his body materialized and he was ready to go.

"Ok... That was weird..." Ji said as he went over to help Hai regain his balance.

"Yea I know... it happens ever now and then." Hai said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Bro, it was blue!!" Ji said as he helped Hai to his feet.

"Yea, pretty weird right...?" Hai siad starting at the ground feeling ashamed of his lavas color.

"Dude! Not at all! That was cool! Your body can literally turn into BLUE lava!!!" Ji exclaimed.

"You, really think it's cool?" Hai said smiling to himself.

"Yea! But we can talk more later! Robot smashing time is now!"

"Right! I almost forgot!" Hai said jumping to his feet and rushing at the robot that was charging in their direction. Hai simply touched the robot and it melted into into blue lava.

"Cool." Ji stated in a hushed voice as he watched Hai turn robot after robot into lava.

\- Teacher watching place -

"Who are they?" A voice asked from behind a computer screen.

"Oh that's Kirai and Hai and the brown haired kid is round faces kid, I think his name was Jigoku or Ji." Another voice answered. "Pretty badass kids if I do say myself."

"What about the kids in room 2?" Another voice asked, female this time.

\- Room 2 before the test -

"When that loud teacher dude said there was a big door he wasn't kidding!" Kurutta yelled as his eyes scanned the door up and down.

"Yeah you're right about that..." Shi replied as the three of them just stared at the gate.

"Damn!" Ai yelled. "It's so fucking huge man!!"

"Ye...ah" Kurutta said as his eyes spotted white hair in the crowd of teenagers.

"What?" Shi askedsounding genuinely concerned for a minute. "Oh? See something you like Kurutta?"

At those words Kuruttas face exploded into a sea of red. "N-no, I-I mean maybe! Shut up Shi!" Kurutta yelled getting the attention of the white haired young man.

"Is everything ok?" The boy asked raising his left eyebrow which had a scar through it. "I heard some yelling that came from here."

"Ooooh Kurutta~" Ai whispered in Kuruttas ear causing him to flare up once more knowing what she was implying.

"Y-yes, Yes we,we're fine just b-banter." Kurutta said quickly as Ai and Shi both gave him teasing looks.

"Me and Ai have to go meet up with someone so we'll leave you two to your introductions." Shi said jabbing Kuruttas side.

_'Don't leave me' _Kurutta mouthed his expression was pleading.

"See you later Kurutta!!" Ai yelled running forward into the crowd along with Shi trailing right behind her.

"So, your names Kurutta?" The white haired boy asked as he grinned slightly.

"Ye- Yeah mhm, that's my name that is who I am." Kurutta said frantically while his brain was screaming at him. "W-w-what's your name?" Kurutta just barely managed to spit out.

"Oh, right, I'm Kori Todoroki, or we'll I'd prefer if you called me Ko instead." Ko said it with a smile making his blue eyes crinkle at the edges.

"O-oh! N-nice to meet you Ko!" Kurutta smiled finally feeling more comfortable in his current predicament.

'What the fuck is wrong with you! Just call the fuck down man it's not that fucking hard!' Kurutta mentally scolded himself then remembering what his mother told him.

\- Flashback 4 months ago -

"Hey, Kurutta?" Toga said calling for Kurutta.

"Ye mom!" Kurutta yelled walking into her bedroom and taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"You," she sighed rubbing her temples trying to rub out her current headache. "I know we don't let you guys outside yet, and I know I'm not very good with this whole emotions thing..." She looked up from her lap and her eyebrows creased, her lips forming a small smile as she brought her had up to Kuruttas cheek cupping it in her hand then bringing him into a tight embrace slightly squeezing him.

"What's up mom?" Kurutta said, his arms raised slowly going to her sides then wrapping her in his own embrace bringing his face deeper into her shoulder. He loved the way his mom smelled it always made him feel happy and loved, like he wasn't alone. He squeezed her slightly, moments like this were so rare, his mom usually wouldn't show so much emotional vulnerability to him, so he cherished these small moments never wanting them to end, he really did love his mom she was who kept him together she was the person who loved him forever and always and he knew he could count on that love forever.

Toga sighed again not letting her son go for even a second, "When, when you find someone who makes your heart skip a beat, when you find someone who means everything to you, when you find someone who love you for you, please keep them close, love them, protect them, when you find the one person that means so much to you that you can't explain it, when seeing them causes your stomache to erupt with butterflies and make your heart hurt and beat like crazy all at the same time, don't let them go. Make sure they know that you love them. Please." Toga squeezed again releasing a final breathe before letting him go and smiling at Kurutta once more, ruffling his hair and nudging him out the door.

-End of Flashback-

'Right, maybe, maybe I can find that person here... can someone like me... find something as precious as love.' Kuruttas thoughts wondered making his smile turn sullen as he looked at the ground.

"You ok?" The white haired boy asked and it made Kurutta remember where the hell he was and who he was talking to.

"Oh yea, just remembering something is all." Kurutta said a small grin placed on his face.

"I know we don't like know each other... but mind if I ask what?" Ko asked his head tilted to the side and his eyes filled with curiosity.

"Oh yea just some sappy crap my mom told me about when I find someone I love..." Kurutta said keeping his eyes down to keep hai thoughts at bay, trying to distract himself.

"Is there like something bad about it?" Ko pried more tilting his head to the other side and his mouth forming a side grin as his eyebrows raised.

"No, it was sweet just... my own thoughts... I mean no no it's nothing." Kurutta waved his hands in front of his face as he blushed at the fact that he answered the question.

"Ok..." Ko said his neck straightening and his eyebrows being brought down to his eyes.

"That was kinda mean..." Shi said looking back at where Kurutta and Shi stood still talking.

"Eh, he's just an idiot and who needs to learn how to talk to people." Ai answered shoving her hands into her purple hoodies pockets.

"Make you wonder..." Shi said looking back at the gate.

"Hmm?" Ai hummed trying to know what Shi was thinking.

"What do they think?" Shi said still starting ya the gate his hands balled into fists and his eyebrows furrowed. "I mean we were always taught one thing, that the hero system is corrupt, but why do all these people want to become heroes then?" Shi said it almost to himself.

"Yea, I know." Ai pushed her two lips together looking at the concrete then at the sky. "I've thought the same thing for a while now I even asked papa..."

\- Flash back 1 month ago -

"Hey! Papa!" Ai yelled down the basement stairs to Dabi.

"Wait a sec bunny!" Dabi yelled back as a series of clanks and bangs traveled up to Ai. Ai just sat on the stairs for a few minutes as she waited for her dad.

"What's up bunny?" Dabi said startling Ai out of whatever daydream she was stuck in.

"Oh well, um." Ai scooted to one side of the stairs so her dad could sit beside her. "Why... why do people want to be heroes if the system is... corrupt?" Ai asked as she fiddled with her fingers in her lap and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Well, I don't really know to be honest." Dabi said his gaze set straight forward. "I think that they like the idea of having people adore them or having people fawn over them or just gaining recognition..."

"But..." Ai hesitated then shook her head willing away any nerves and doubt she had. "We gain recognition... and well we're far from heroes... Our family adores us or whatever and they fawn over us, and we...we're villians..." Ai said looking at Dabi waiting for an answer.

"Well yea that's true and we do love you all, but some people's families don't act like ours... And some people are just narcissistic and can't get over themselves..." Dabi spoke and turned his head to his daughter a tilting his head to the side smiling to her. "What made you ask?"

"Oh well I just saw on the TV earlier something about the hero Deku and Ground zero saving a bunch of people is all and I dunno they looked happy to do it I guess..." Ai said moving her eyes back to her lap fiddling with the ends of her hair.

Dabi just looked at Ai for a minute then ruffled her hair making Ai chuckle, she had always loved when her dads ruffled her hair, it made her feel more... human. "They probably were..." Dabi said it so quiet that Ai barely picked them up and decided to ignore them. "Look bunny just focus on you right now ok... You don't need to worry about all this adult hero villain crap, K?" Dabi said look down at Ai smiling then winking at her.

"Ok papa..." Ai looked back down at her lap then bounced back up.

\- End of Flashback -

'Could... could a monster like me save someone and be... be happy... could a monster like me... a terrifying monster meant only to kill people... could I save... save someone life...' Ai's thoughts took over her mind making her face scrunch in deep concentration.

"Yeah, I would never have the balls to ask Uncle Dabi about that..." Shi said rubbing the nape of his neck.

'Pathetic. Worthless. Peice of shit. You don't deserve them. You can't protect anyone. You can't even protect Kirai from herself. You don't belong with them. Fucker.' A voice in Shi's head always screamed at him, didn't matter how he felt or where he was, who he was with... The voice in his head made him feel like shit. He already thought he was Pathetic, Worthless. Everything the voice said was true which just made it sting more, he didn't need this stupid shit telling him things he already knew.

They were knocked out of their thoughts by the giant gate being opened with a loud bang and slow creaking.

"Shit! Ok let's do this!!" Ai yelled punching Shi's shoulder with a smile.

"Right!" Shi said back, he turned around cupped his hands and yelled back to Kurutta, "Hey hurry up! Or well just leave you in the dust buddy!"

Those words caused Kurutta to snap back to reality and rush over to his friends. "Don't you dare fucking leave me again!"

Ai and Shi both laughed as Kurutta sprinted to their sides. The three of them stopped in front of the gate and formed a triangle pushing their heads together.

"Ok so plan plan??" Kurutta quirried.

"Right, so i think we should split in three directions then after your 30th robot we meet back here then go after a number 0 just for kicks?" Shi suggested patting the other twos backs.

"Sounds like a fine ass plan to me!" Kurutta yelled back putting his fist in the middle.

"Fuck yeah!" Ai replied putting her fist on top of Kuruttas.

"Right! On three!" Shi said looking at the other two teens.

"K! 1!" Ai yelled out. All of them pushing their fists down then back up.

"Yeap! 2!" Kurutta counted down. Again pushing their fists down then back up again.

"3!" Shi yelled and their hands went up into the air all of them tiring around but before they could run their seperate ways Shi hit his fist of the other two's and said, "Good luck guys." And at that they were off. Shi running to the right, Kurutta running to the left, and Ai running straight ahead.

"This is gonna be easy!... I hope..." Shi said to himself as he ran through the alley.

His first robot charged at him from around the corner so he dodged it by running up the side of the building and jumping off landing on his feet. Once he landed he flipped his head up and ran towards the hunk of metal shit as he turned his body to rock then crushed it. He spun around and unrocked himself touching the robots that had followed the first and turned each on of them to stone then punching them into rubble with his rock hard fists.

"See... easy." Shi ran out and went to collect his next 10 robots.

\- Ai -

"Aww shit!" Ai yelled coming to a stop as she remembered her quirk only works on living organisms and not on heaps of fucking metal.

"Oh fucking perfect timing asshole!" She yelled out to one of the robots that swarmed towards her. "Ok I got this!" And with those words she pat her back and rushed forward. She used the trash can inside the ally to jump on top of the said robot and twisted its head off then she moved to the next one bashing its head in until it shut down.

"That fucking training actually paid the fuck off! Thanks dad!" Ai yelled punching the sky then sprinting toward more of the swarm.

\- Kurutta -

"Ok easy enough... I mean Shi, Kirai, Ai, and Hai all gave me some blood to use for my clones so..." Kurutta reached into his pocket and grabbed out 4 seperate vials of red liquid, he screwed the lid off and brought one vial to the entrance of his mouth, his sharp canines brushing against the glass.

"I hate this part..." Kurutta said after drinking a little portion of each vial. After he shook a shiver from his spine he closed his eyes and his skin began to rip from his body seperating into different people, 4 of Kirai, 3 of Shi, 5 of Ai, and 6 of Hai. "Aww that always feels weird!" Kurutta would say the feeling was like pulling glue from your hand but instead on your entire body.

The clones he created easily took out the robots taking little to no damage, but as they trecked along his clones deteriorated one by one leaving him alone.

"Fuck! Now I can't remake them for a fucking hour!" Kurutta yelled out rolling his eyes barely noticing the damn robot rushing at him until he slumped down.

"Shit." Was all he said as his reflexes made him jump to the side then run to the robot hopping onto its back. "Baaad idea you fucking idiot!!" Kurutta was shaking violently on top of the robot.

Kurutta noticed the robot slip on something and he was flung forward skidding across the floor.

"What the hell!?" Kurutta immediately jumped up in a ready fighting stance. "Wait... is that ice?" Kurutta has just noticed the ice that was spread across the road.

"Yes, Kurutta, that's ice." A male voice said from behind him causing him to twirl around and guard his face. "Calm down."

"Ko?" Kurutta asked not letting his face guard let up until he got an answer.

"Yes," Ko answered making Kurutta relax. "Wait but earlier you said your quirk was fire..." His head jolted up looking at a red haired boy who flicked a hand at him.

"Yo! I'm Kanjo Todoroki! Nice to meet you Kurutta!" He said flashing Kirutta a smile before using his ice as a propeller rushing to the next robot.

"Hi..." Kurutta said holding his hand up at the empty space in front of him. "That was... weird.

\- After the test -

"Looks like the test took slightly longer than anticipated!" A man on the intercom shouted out. "So you will all be staying in the dorms for one night! We are sorry for the inconvenience!" He continued. "But! We do have your scores and who will be staying in and who will be leaving!"

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	2. Thesecondtest

** A/N: Ok last page I said that Hikarai was first Shigaraki x Denki but I meant Shinsou x Denki (SORRY!!) and I also stated that she had orange hair and purple eyes BUT instead she has purple hair with a black lightning bolt in it with yellow eyes, again I am sorry!!**

**Also I don't own MHA if I did it'd be way gayer and Shinsou would be in 1A.**

The big board in front of all the teenagers flashed on and the names of the contestants that continued flashes on.

Listed for 1a-

Kirai

Hikarai Kaminari

Shi

Takai Todoroki

Hai

Kanjo Todoroki

Kurutta

Kori Todoroki

Jigoku Occhako

Eko Yaoyorozu

Ai

Kitsune Tokoyami

Amai Mashirao

Zurui Iida

Tanoshi Sero

Shinrin Tokoyami

Yokina Sero

Taizai Mashirao

"If your name is in the 1a category please make your way to the 1a dorms!" The man on the intercom interjected once more.

"Do you see your name?" A girl with purple hair and yellow eyes asked Kirai who was scanning for her friends names.

"Huh? Oh yea it's the fucking top one." Kirai turned to her then back to the board. Kirai shoved her hands in her pockets and started to move in the opposite direction of the girl but was stopped by a hand grabbing her forearm.

"Hey! I didn't get your name." The girl said pulling Kirai back to her.

"Uhh..." Kirais eyebrows pushed together and her mouth stood open for a moment before she closed it and slapped the girls hand off of her arm. "My name?... look on the bored dumbass."

"Oh! The top one..." The girl swiveled her head over to the bored and moved her eyes up the bored going one above the girls own name. "Kirai! I'm the second name down!" She turned back to Kirai and flashed a smile that reached from ear to ear.

"Right." Kirai answered clearly not amused or interested. "I'll be on my merry fucking way then." Kirai said as she turned her body away from the purple eyes that had settled on her. 'Damn weirdo!' Kirais thoughts shouted to her as she scowled to herself.

The purple haired girl just stood there and soon was sprinting back to Kirais side still wanting to push her luck.

"Hey! No wait a minute!" The girl had caught up with Kirai and all Kirai could do was stop for a minute then continue walking ignoring the girl. "My names Hikarai Kaminari!"

"Does it look like I care about your shitty name...?" Kirai said turning to Hikarai putting a scowl on her face just to push her point to the girl.

"Nope! But you can call me Hika anyway!" Hikarai shouted in Kirais face causing another electric smile to be slapped on her face.

"Go away extra..." Was Kirais response as she moved her head back forward. 'Extra...? Where did that come from?' Kirai gave her own language a stern look before looking straight faced again.

"Extra...? Sounds like uncle Bakugou! Haha!" Hika laughed at Kirais language and pat her on the back before slinging her arm around her completley.

"Do you know what personal space is!" Kirai yelled out making the dust particles fizz up in smoke.

"Nope not in the slightest!" Hika answered waving away the smoke with her free hand.

"Get off." Kirai said before shoving Hika's arm off of her shoulder and walking toward Ai ahead.

"Damn! Salty!" Hika yelled after Kirai before her own friends came to tackle her down.

"Who was that? Did your shitty ass actually make a new friend!?!" Ai said sarcastically teasing Kirai.

"No dumb fuck!" Kirai yelled laughing at Ai as she tackled her down to the ground before regrouping with the boys.

\- Inside the Dorms -

"Ok ladies and gentleman! You all have assigned dorms! Come over grab your name tag and your room number and key will be with it!" A man with red hair yelled out to the group with a shiny smile.

"That's red riot..." Hai whispered to Kirai, Kurutta, Ai, and Shi.

"Yeah... You all remember what uncle Shiga said?" Kirai asked the teens.

\- Flash Back couple of day ago -

"Hey uncle Shiga? Could you explain the mission? We kinda got caught up with sappy shit before you could..." Kirai asked Shigaraki making the other kids

"Right, well ground zero, Deku, red riot, and several other heroes have been rumored to be teaching at UA this year plus we need information on the schools new layout and the heroes in training."

\- End flashback -

"Yes." The others replied as they walked over to get their name tags.

"What's your room number?" Ai asked Kirai and the boys as they all looked at their numbers.

"Room 15..." Kirai answered.

"Uhh, 6" Kurutta said.

"2..." Shi replied.

"I got 22." Hai answered.

"And I got 10." Ai replied to her own question.

"Damn it, none of us are neighbors!" Kurutta yelled to the ceiling while also throwing his arms up in frustration.

"We're gonna have to talk to other people... Do we even know how to make and keep conversations...?" Shi said looking to his friends mortified faces.

"Fuck... No we don't know how to do that..." Kirai stated worry evident in her words.

"No no no, we'll be fine! We can totally do this..." Kurutta tried to comfort the group.

"Kurutta... I dunno.. Do you really think we can do this?" Ai said facing the ground fiddling with her fingers her brows furrowed with concern.

"Ay," Kirai said nudging Ai in the side softly. "You're supposed to be the fucking positive one. Don't leave all the shitty work to Kurutta." Kirai said her expression soft with a small small painted onto her face.

"R-Right! Ok, yea lets fucking do this! We can be social!" Ai exclaimed, her confidence restored.

"Yea! Let's do this shit!" Hai said as he extended his fist to the other 4 teenagers.

"Right, ok lets do our best guys!" Shi said as his fist met Hai's.

"Aight lets conquer this shitty place!" Kirai exclaimed as well her fist ramming into Hai and Shi's.

"Fuck yea!" Kurutta and Ai said simaltaniously while both hitting into the others fists.

"Ok everyone of you little shits!" A man with ash blonde hair and his hands shoved into his sweats. "You all are gonna have to go to the door of your fucking dorms then introduce yourselves to your god damn neighbors!" The man said while moving into the kitchen along with the red haired hero.

"Damn, ok..." Kurutta said with one eyebrow cocked at the back of the ash blonde hero.

"I kinda like him." Kirai said smiling a bit.

"You only like ground zero cuz he's got no filter... just like you." Ai said clearly unamused.

"Yea yea whatever." Kirai waved Ai off as she walked up the stairs looking for her dorm room. "You guys coming or are you just gonna fucking stand there like dumbasses!" Kirai said not exclusively to her friend group.

After she said her words she turned back around and stalked up the stairs. The other students just looked at each other then ran up the stairs behind Kirai.

"Oi! Blondie! Wait up!" A girl ran up behind Kirai tugging her shirt to make her stop.

"What the fuck do you want!" Kirai snapped at her turning around to face the girl.

"Oh! I just kinda wanted to say hi!" The girl had pink hair down to her upper thigh and she had, almost antlers but Kirai has no clue what they were.

"Ok, you said hi now fuck off." Kirai said turning around to find her dorm room.

"Wait! Wait! I also wanted to say... I wanna be your friend so like, yea! Anyway my names Yokina but you can just call me Yo!" Yokina said smiling brightly at Kiriai her pink hair messily splayed over her face with her had extended in Kirais direction.

Kirais response was simply turning around and walking to find her dorm room. 'Shit... that was a disaster...' Were her thoughts as she scrunched her face up.

"What's her deal?" Yo said to herself as a pout found its way to her face.

"Don't worry. She's always like this, but she'll warm up to everyone soon." Shi came up behind the girl placing a hand on her shoulder as he smiled to her his black hair messy and his smile bright.

"Oh? You know her?" Yo asked almost blinded by the innocence of Shi's smile.

"Uh, yea she's uh, she's my sister." Shi said the hand that was on Yo's shoulder moved to the nape of his neck.

"Wait... the angry blondie is related to you... you guys are like complete opposites..." Yo said her brows coming together in concentration trying to figure out how a smiley boy was related to the snappy girl.

"Ya.. But she just needs time to warm up to you is all I don't think this'll last long." Shi said smiling then walking off before stopping. He turned around quickly and extended his hand to Yo his hand back on the nape of his neck. "Almost forgot to introduce myself! I'm Shi."

"Uh, I'm Yokina... I mean just call me Yo." She smiled at Shi and shook his hand before he walked off waving to her and finding his dorm.

"Huh... interesting." Yo said to herself.

\- Kirai -

"God damn room 15 shouldn't be this hard to find!" Kirai shouted as her frustration slowly got the better of her.

K

Kirai continues walking, her hands shoved into her red sweatshirt.

"Damn I finally found my fucking dorm!" Kirai yelled to herself not recognizing the girl and boy that were standing in front of their dorms.

"Um..." A boy that has green hair with white tips parted on the side and sweeped over his forehead hummed.

'Kinda looks like a fuck boy...' Kirai thought to herself.

"Wait... Snappy?!" The girl exclaimed.

"Snappy? Don't give me fucking nicknames!" Kirai yelled to the girl not recognizing who the fuck she was.

"Do you even remember me?" The girl said as she cocked one eyebrow.

"No I ain't gotta fucking clue extra." Kirai said giving her a sarcastic smirk. 'Extra? Again?' Kirai thought to herself still not knowing where in this fucking universe she got her new vocabulary.

"Whatever." The girl said giving herself an electric smile.

"Oh. Your the girl that yelled at everyone downstairs." The boy said.

"Oh hey Takai! Aren't you just so happy that we're neighbors!" The girl said to Takai.

"No I'm not Hika..." Takai stated bluntly to Hikarai.

"Oh how you hurt me." Hikarai said clenching her shirt dramatically smiling at Takai.

"So, what's your name?" Takai said obviously ignoring Hikarai's acting.

"Kirai." She said as she got her key and hands out of her sweatshirt pocket, walking to her dorm room door.

"Yup and I'm Hika and this is Takai, as you might have heard." Hikarai siad smiling from ear to ear.

"Right, anyway. Have fun fuckers..." Kirai said as she unlocked her dorm.

"Yea, have fun to you too Snappy." Hikarai said as Kirai's door slid shut slowly.

"Isn't she just a ray of sunshine... Reminds me of Uncle Bakugou." Takai said to Hikarai who nodded her head at him.

"Right! She even called us extras, so weird." Hika said as she slid her own door open.

"Yeah, real weird." Takai said to himself.

\- Later that night (Dinner) -

"Come downstairs if you don't wanna fucking starve." Ground zero shouted through the intercom.

At this Kirai rolled off of her bed hitting the ground with a thud not caring whatsoever.

The door opened with a click and her two neighbors both opened their doors. Takai walked out slowly looking smug as he chewed his gum. Hika jumped through her door then closed it behind her as she spun over to Kirai.

"Sooo, ya hungry or what?" Hika siad with another electric smile.

"What's it to you." It wasn't a question, more of a nice way to say 'fuck off'.

"Just curious!" Hikarai said clearly not getting the message as she through her arm over Kirais shoulder.

"God, just leave me the fuck alone!" Kirai groaned pushing Hikas arm off of her shoulder.

"Yea... No can do bud!" Hika said placing her hand on Kirais shoulder.

"Why the fuck not?" Kirai said not bothering to move Hika's hand form her shoulder, knowing it would just end up there again.

"Cuz I just don't feel like it...? I dunno." Hika said

one eyebrow cocked.

"Tsk" Kirai answered getting incrisingly annoyed at the girl.

"HIKA!!" A female voice shouted from behind the two girls. The girl jumped onto Hikarai, the girls black hair flinging crazily as she ran.

"The fuck..." Kirai said mostly to herself. "Fucking weirdos."

"Huh? Who're you?" The girl that jumped on Hika asked, her hair splayed across her face.

"Kirai..." Kirai answered still looking at the two with confusion.

"Wait? This is snappy?" The girl asked Hika pointing up to Kirai.

"Yeap!" Hika said smiling at her.

"You didn't say she was gorgeous!" The girl exclaimed.

"Are you gonna tell me your fucking name?" Kirai said ready to walk off.

"Right! I'm Eko!" Eko said as she scrambled to her feet.

"Ok." Kirai said right before walking away towards the stairs.

"Damn it! I was making Progress Eko!" Hika said as she ran her hands through her long pink hair.

"Sorry!!" Eko said, clasping her hands together. "Will you ever forgive me!"

"Idiot! Course I will." Hika said laughing as she pushed Eko.

\- Down stairs with the gang -

"Ay! Kirai!" Kurutta yelled from the couch in the lounge sitting with Hai, Shi, and a few people she didn't know.

"Hey fuck wad!" Kirai said smiling at her four freinds.

"Wanna go get dinner then?" Shi suggested.

"Um,I..." Ai started before 5 stomache a grumbled at the same time.

"I think that's a yes..." Hai said standing to his feet along with the other four.

"Yeeaaa." Kurutta said stretching his back.

The group walked to the kitchen. The smell of pizza filled the air.

"Holy shit..." Kirai said closing her eyes at the smell.

"It smells so... Good." Ai said closing her eyes as well.

"What... is... that." Say Hai and Shi at the same time.

"That's the pizza...?" Yo said her brother, Tanoshi standing behind her practically drooling pools.

"Pizza?" Ai questioned as Hai looked at them like they just said quirks aren't real.

"What the fuck is pizza?!" Kirai exclaimed afterwards.

"Wait wait wait!! You guys've never had pizza..." Hika ran to the gang looking genuinely concerned.

The gang exchanged looks of confusion then looked back at Hika nodding.

"Well I mean we don't know what the fuck it smells like or the fucking name. Shit head of course we've never had it." Kirai said looking scornfully at Hika.

"Well yea I guess that was a stupid question... But like snappy, calm down." Hika said her eyes half open as she pat Kirais shoulder.

Kirai just looked at her hand then back at Hika shaking her head at her sarcastic tone and touch.

"Now ladies and gentlemen! Let us serve you and you take a seat! We gotta make sure you get the full flavor of the Pizza!!" Eko yelled from behind Hika rubbing her invisible mustache between her fingers.

The five teens just looked at Eko for a minute then complied... only because they loved the idea of being served.

"I wonder what's so great about pizza... Like what makes them think it's sooo good?" Kurutta said waving his arms to show their dramaticness.

"I don't fucking know..." Kirai answered as she just shook her head with her eyebrows brought together.

"Y'all ready!!" Eko yelled from the kitchen making the five teens snap their heads towards her.

"Uh sure!" Ai yelled back.

"Ok we're coming..." Tan yelled out.

Almost every student came out from the kitchen with the pizza in Yo's hands. The five were salavatig at the smell of the fine cuisine.

"Here is you very deliciously made pizza!!" Eko placed one plate infront of Shi and Ai, Hika and Tan giving the others their plates.

The five of them sat there, their eyes sparkled with desire. Kirai was the first brave soul to pick hers up after observing how other people ate it.

She brought the pizza to her mouth and took a bite.

As soon as the pizza fell into her mouth she was so very glad that she was able to go on this mission, she practically moaned with delight.

"Oh my god! This is the best damn food I've ever had..." With that the others carefully bit into their pizzas, having very similar reactions.

"Holy mother of all things holy this is good!" Kurutta exclaimed.

"Mhm, yea, I am in full agreement." Hai said, Ai and Shi nodding in agreement.

"Delicious right!!" Hika yelled with her electric smile.

The five of them vigorously nodded their heads. The others began to laugh and giggle.

The teens chatted and stuffed their faces with pizza until they were shut up by Ground Zero and Red Riot.

"Alright you little shits, listen up!" Ground zero yelled.

"We're gonna have all of you guys introduce yourselves! Say your name, favorite color, and favorite hobby!" Red Riot pointed at Ko to begin.

"Uhh, I'm Kori, just call me Ko. Favorite color is, uhh, green. My favorite hobby would be writing." The white haired boy say back down, a slight pink tinting his pale cheeks.

"I'm Kanjo, call me Kan. I like the color... red. Favorite hobby would have to be sewing."

"Takai, white, eating soba..." The ending was more of a whisper that no one heard except a few.

"I'm Ji. Blue would have to be my favorite color. And I like to paint!"

"Zurui is my name, but feel free to call me Zu. I like the color yellow. And I love to sketch out suit designs."

"I'm Amai, favorite color is red. And favorite hobby is sewing."

"I'm Taizai, but just call me Tai. I like the color purple. And I like painting land scapes."

"Kit, black, sleeping."

"Shin, brown, video games."

_'Fucking weirdos' _Kirai thought as they sat back down.

"I'm Yo! Favorite color is yellow! And I love reading!"

"You can read!" Kirai said sarcastically, a smirk gracing her face.

"Of course I can! I'm obviously a genius!" Yo responded, sticking her nose in the air an placing a hand arrogantly on her chest.

"Right..." Ai said, a smile on her face.

"I'm Tan, I love the color pink, and I like dancing!"

"Yo! I'm Eko, purple is my favorite! And I love playing piano!"

"Yello!! I'm Hika! I love the color red or maybe orange... maybe yellow or wait purple! I dunno! The rainbow!! I love doing math... but I ain't no good at it!!"

"Uhm..." Hai gulped before speaking. "I-I'm Hai, I like the color green... and uh my favorite hobby is researching... stuff."

"I'm Kurutta! I love the color pastel yellow! And I like experimenting with twinkies..." Kurutta was unashamed to say the least, a smile falling upon his face as he got weird looks.

"I'm Shi, I like orange I guess, and I like training."

"I'm Ai, I like the color... uh... actually I've never thought about it... pink I guess, and I like... uhh... baking..."

"The names Kirai, I like the color red, and I like to si- train!" Kirai slightly blushed from her mess up. There was no way in hell that she was about to tell a bunch of strangers that she liked singing, not even her family knew that.

"Alrighty, now it's our turn! I'm Kirishima! Red is for sure my favorite color! And I love to train or do karaoke!"

"Bakugo, orange or black, and I like training."

"Wait!! Wouldn't you both be Kirishima?!" Yo slammed her hands on the table as she asked her question.

"Technically, yeah, but that'd be real confusing for you all so just go with that!" Kirishima smiled.

"Also I don't want any of this _Mr_. Bakugo shit, just call me Bakugo."

"Right! Me too, just Kirishima!"

"Alright you little shits, go do whatever the fuck you want, I don't care. Just don't break anything or anyone, and we'll be good."

"Be in bed at 10 pm!!"

And with that they walked off, leaving a table of students to do whatever they wanted. Everyone decided to just separate out and hang out with their friends.

"Sooo!" Hika began, "wanna play a game??"

"Like what?" Kirai asked, threateningly at that.

"Hmm, I dunno!" But Hika was unfazed, she grew up with Bakugo after all.

"No." Kirai said as she made her way back to her room, obviously not in the mood for people right now.

"Cmon!! Please!!" Hika begged, to no avail.

"No!" Kirai flipped her off and walked up the stairs.

When she made it to her room she flipped in her bed, not bothering with a shower, and she drifted swiftly off to sleep while the others shoved marshmallows in the faces.

**AN- Sorry for not updating at all!! I lost all of this chapter so it took a bit to write it all up again!! Sorry ~~!!**


	3. Redo!

**Hello!! I am going to be remaking this story, for several reasons!**

**1\. I would like to revise the character designs, quirks, personalities, just everything**

**2\. I need to redo the plot**

**3\. Twins and triplets for everyone?! Yeah, they ain't that fertile.**

**4\. I hate the way I wrote it.**

**So yeah, I know I only have a few readers, but that's enough for me!! If I'm being honest I didn't think anyone would read this, but I was wrong!**

**Anyway, it will take a while so if you would like to read my brand new story I'm gonna make another update on this old version (cuz I dunno what I wanna name the new one, AND I have zero clues as to when I'll get it done.)**

**Also if you have something you would want to add to the story go ahead and comment it!! I would love to have some of your guys input in there!!! Also the new story is going to be here and Wattpad so yeah!! **

**Have an amazingly wonderfully fantastically terrific rest of your day or night!!! See y'all later!**


	4. Newstory!

**Alrighty! I've got the story figured out!!**

**It's gonna be called, drum roll please!**

**Heroes or Villans**

**It's on wattpad and on here.**

**My username on wattpad is the same as the one on here. (AngelofClaves)**

**I hope you read my new story! **


End file.
